


a good luck charm

by bonebo



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alpha Genji, Anal Sex, Creampie, Dirty Talk, Double Penetration, Frottage, Gangbang, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, a/b/o dynamics, omega hanzo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-13
Updated: 2017-12-13
Packaged: 2019-02-14 06:51:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13002225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bonebo/pseuds/bonebo
Summary: Hanzo has been waiting for this moment for almost ten years.Ever since he was old enough to be aware of it, since he was old enough to understand, he’s been groomed and prepared for leading his clan and living his life as an Alpha--told of the harem of sweet omegas he’d have worshipping his knot, of all his loyal betas who would follow his war-scent into battle, of the plentiful litters of pups he would sire to continue his legacy. He would be the next name in a long, glorious line of strong Shimada alphas, and use the prowess embedded in his bloodline to lead his clan to more years of prosperity and success.Or at least, that was the plan--until he presented as an omega at the tender age of twelve.From there everything changed.





	a good luck charm

Hanzo has been waiting for this moment for almost ten years.

Ever since he was old enough to be aware of it, since he was old enough to understand, he’s been groomed and prepared for leading his clan and living his life as an Alpha--told of the harem of sweet omegas he’d have worshipping his knot, of all his loyal betas who would follow his war-scent into battle, of the plentiful litters of pups he would sire to continue his legacy. He would be the next name in a long, glorious line of strong Shimada alphas, and use the prowess embedded in his bloodline to lead his clan to more years of prosperity and success.

Or at least, that was the plan--until he presented as an omega at the tender age of twelve.

From there everything changed.

The number of male omegas that Hanzo knew of, he could name on one hand; and only one of those was also a Shimada. He had been celebrated, the three hundred or so years ago that he had lived, and immediately after his presentation the Shimada clan had leapt forward into a brand new realm of productivity and wealth, all credited to the rare male omega and the good fortune that followed him.

Hanzo can only wonder, years down the line, what kind of luck he will bring to his family.

He’s had plenty of time to dream about it--to envision his name inked on scrolls and kept stored in the history archives--in his decade of waiting; but now that his time has come to take his place, now that the day is upon him, Hanzo stares in the mirror at his reflection and finds himself, undeniably, nervous.

His personal servants have spent the better part of three hours getting him ready for his grand appearance, and he looks every bit the part of beautiful omega, lust and love and fertility embodied: in his long, flowing robe made of soft, mint green silk, his hair washed and combed with oil scented of white plum and shining like black glass where it lies loose and free over his shoulders. Hanzo smooths his hands down the front of his robe, over the silver buttons, over the flat plane of his belly--and he imagines what he would look like, big and swollen with pups, as he turns in the mirror and studies his profile in the mirror.

He’s so focused on himself, on the fantasy of what could be, that he doesn’t notice he’s been joined until Sojiro’s hands are settling on his shoulders. 

“It’s time, lovely,” Sojiro murmurs, meeting Hanzo’s gaze in the mirror and trailing his fingertips lightly down Hanzo’s cheek. “Everyone is gathered and waiting on you. Are you ready?”

Hanzo hesitates, letting his eyes flutter closed and leaning into the touch; and his silence, the clench of his fists in the fabric of his robe, is enough of an answer. Behind him, Sojiro quietly sighs. “You have nothing to fear, Hanzo. It is tradition for every male omega to go through this, to share the good fortune--and you know your brother loves you dearly. He would cut down anyone who would dare to cross your boundaries.”

“I know.” Hanzo opens his eyes again, full lips turned down slightly in a frown. “I’m just...uncertain. I don’t know entirely what’s expected of me, what I’m supposed to do…”

“Don’t fret, my son,” Sojiro says, hands gentle but firm as he turns Hanzo away from the mirror and toward the door--toward the corridor, toward his obligation, his privilege. The next chapter of his life, unfolding before his eyes. “You will know exactly what to do in the moment. It’s in your blood and your brain and your bloodline, and you will excel in this like you have excelled in all else.”

“Are you sure?” Hanzo asks, his footsteps quiet as he heads out into the hall and further, toward the ceremony room at the end of the wing. Sojiro stays behind him, and smiles in anticipation when the door to the room opens, letting out a gust of fragrant incense.

“My sweet...I’m certain of it.”

-x-

To say he’s excited would be the biggest understatement of Genji’s life.

He’s been looking forward to this very day for years. Ever since Hanzo presented as an omega, Genji’s lot in life changed--because according to tradition and rite, it was only the eldest alpha sibling that had the privilege of breeding a male omega. That male omega was slated to be Genji, everyone thought; but then Hanzo presented, and Genji--left as the only sibling and therefore, the eldest--was tasked with the joyous burden of taking on Hanzo as his mate.

Not that he minded in the slightest. Genji knew he was meant for Hanzo when he was only sixteen years old.

He remembers being younger and watching Hanzo suffer through his first cycle--not a true heat, not yet, but something almost as uncomfortable that left him just as needy. He’d spent the next two nights in Genji’s bed, face buried in his pillow and Genji’s fingers buried in his pussy, the room drenched in the heady scent of sex and immature pheromones and Hanzo’s cries muffled against Genji’s parted lips.

It had been a sweet kind of torture, back then; to see his intended suffering so, writhing in his sheets and begging for something Genji couldn’t yet give him, something they both longed for and yet couldn’t have. Genji can’t help but think back to it, as he sits in the ceremonial room with every male of age in the entire clan gathered around, all waiting for the arrival of the good luck charm: the centerpiece of their feast, the reason for their gathering. Genji’s keen ears can hear how they mutter, how they talk amongst themselves of everything they will do--and he hopes, for their sakes, that they have not forgotten the rules that were laid down the night before.

But then the door opens, and there stands Hanzo--the picture of perfect beauty with a robe that hangs loose on his curvy frame, his hair gleaming and flowing over his shoulders like a waterfall of ink, his eyes downcast under long, dark lashes--and the rest of the room fades into nothingness, suddenly devoid of any importance.

“Hanzo,” Genji breathes, getting up off his seat and striding across the room; he takes Hanzo’s hands in his own to pull him into an embrace, nuzzling into his neck to breathe in his scent and letting the breath out on a long, blissful sigh. “Hanzo, Hanzo...you look beautiful, my perfect Hanzo…”

He pulls back a little, just enough to cup Hanzo’s face in his hands--and he leans their foreheads together, finding himself lost in Hanzo’s eyes, trying to embrace and keep the intimacy of the moment when they’re surrounded by so many. 

“Are you ready, my love?” he whispers, and doesn’t miss the nervous swallow of Hanzo’s pale throat.

“There’s more people than I thought there would be,” Hanzo mumbles, his gaze breaking away to dart around the room; and Genji uses his hands to pull Hanzo’s face back toward him, making their eyes meet again.

“Don’t worry about them,” he says, leaning a little more weight against Hanzo’s forehead, just to make his presence stronger for his mate. “Just focus on me, Hanzo. We’ve waited for this for so long, and I’m going to make it perfect, I promise. Just focus on me.” He leans in to press a gentle kiss to Hanzo’s lips, staying close enough for their breath to mingle as he asks, “Can you do that, my sweet?”

Hanzo looks between Genji’s warm amber eyes and the rest of the clan gathered behind him, the dozen or so elders that have gathered here today to take part in this ceremony; and he nods, slowly, swallowing down his nervousness. Genji loves him, Genji will take care of him--he trusts Genji to ensure that nothing goes awry.

“I can do that,” he whispers, and Genji’s face breaks out into a wide smile.

“Perfect.”

He turns around, then, to face the members of the clan that linger around the room; and he lets his gaze sweep over them, making eye contact with each and every one, pointed and intentional.

“It’s no secret why we’re all here today,” he starts, reaching behind him to grab Hanzo’s hand in his own and squeeze it warmly. “Years ago, the gods blessed us with Hanzo, the first male omega in three hundred years--and now, today, we can truly reap that reward, and take advantage of what they have given us to ensure the Shimada clan’s fortune and success in the years to come.”

He shoots a smile at Hanzo over his shoulder, then lifts Hanzo’s hand up to kiss his knuckles softly before he returns his gaze to the gathered elders. “I have already gone over my rules with you, but let me reiterate: any acts of roughness or violence will not be tolerated. Anyone who makes Hanzo uncomfortable or otherwise unhappy will be escorted out immediately.” He pauses, then adds, “And of course, there is to be no contact above the neck. This includes kissing. Those actions are intimate, and reserved only for myself and the oyabun.”

He glances over at Sojiro--the image of calm, collected grace, leaning against the wall in his own ceremonial robe with his arms folded across his chest, greying hair gathered behind his head in a tight knot--and asks, “Have I forgotten anything?”

Sojiro shakes his head, and Genji bows slightly in return, turning to face Hanzo fully and grasping both of his mate’s hands in his own.

“Then my sweet, beautiful mate...I think we are, finally, ready to begin.”

He starts the way he’s always wanted to, with the simplest of things--a kiss, long and deep while his hands card through the silky locks of Hanzo’s hair, holding him close while his brother’s lips part for him. It’s a treat to taste Hanzo’s mouth and the faint hint of sake that lingers within, to brush his tongue over Hanzo’s just so he can swallow down his gasp; so he can consume him, fully. When he pulls away it’s only to breathe, to stare into Hanzo’s dark eyes and whisper against his parted, plush lips, “Disrobe for me, my love. Let them see what the gods have blessed us with tonight.”

Hanzo blushes at the command, the soft tawny skin of his cheeks tinting a faint pink, but he obeys and steps back, putting himself out of the possessive reach of Genji’s arms. His fingers make quick work of the obi holding his robe closed, and for a moment he hesitates, struck with nervousness at letting this whole room see him naked--but then his eyes find Genji’s, see the hunger and the lust and the raw, barely-contained passion in his mate’s eyes, how his teeth worry at his bottom lip as he waits, ready and eager for him.

For Hanzo, and Hanzo alone.

It’s soothing, to know that he is the target of all his mate’s attentions; and as he toys with the obi, he makes himself focus on Genji and only Genji, the only true desire of his tonight. From there it’s easy to harness all the grace in his powerful muscles and let the robe slide off his shoulders, rolling down his body like liquid to pool shallowly around his feet. He stands there for a moment, fully bare for the room to see--but all he can see, all he cares to see, is the way Genji’s eyes widen, the way his pink lips wrap around his name as he sighs, dreamily, “Hanzo…”

“Yes, alpha?” Hanzo takes a step closer, harnessing all of his willpower to keep his hands at his sides, instead of between his legs--as badly as he wants to cover up the small, tight sack of his balls, the little half-chubbed cock that lies over them, he knows that he cannot. This is what Genji wants, and Hanzo loves him too much to deny him anything; not even his own gasp of pleased surprise as Genji sheds his own clothes with far less grace and circumstance.

“Come here,” Genji says, the order coming out on the heels of a growl; and from there Hanzo knows Genji’s control has snapped.

He moves closer, obedient, but doesn’t even need to. Genji crosses the space for him, slinging his arms around Hanzo’s neck and throwing himself into another kiss, deepening it and licking into Hanzo’s mouth like he’s trying to eat him up. His hands can’t stay still--move from Hanzo’s neck to massage at his shoulders, then lower to grab and grope at the supple swells of his chest, his calloused thumbs circling Hanzo’s nipples until both pebble and rise up into his touch. Genji keeps his fingers there, plucking and toying with the tight little buds of flesh and drinking in Hanzo’s gasps and moans, as he nibbles and sucks his way down the column of Hanzo’s throat, across his collarbone, under his throat to taste his pulse.

It’s racing--excited, eager--and when Genji hoists Hanzo up, both hands under his omega’s thick thighs, he can feel the brush of warm, tacky pre-cum from Hanzo’s cock, a wet streak across his lower belly. 

Perhaps Hanzo is even more eager than he thought.

Genji keeps kissing him as he carries him over to the short mattress in the center of the room, provided for exactly one purpose; and when he drops Hanzo onto the bed it’s with all the gentleness he can muster, even as his throbbing cock tries to demand he put himself past such trivial formalities. 

But no--this is their first time, and something they have waited for, longed for, for years. Genji refuses to let it be anything less than the perfect night they both deserve.

He crawls between Hanzo’s legs, pushing his thighs wide apart and caging Hanzo’s head in between his hands, admiring the dark halo his hair makes splayed out beneath his head. Genji can only admire it for a few moments before he’s moving down, forcing himself to leave Hanzo’s beautiful face alone in favour of going after something sweeter.

His lips trail down Hanzo’s chest--bite and suckle, raising pink and crimson marks that stand out stark against Hanzo’s pale skin, marking him over and over--until he finds one dusky nipple, and he latches on with a purr that’s all but drowned out by Hanzo’s moan. His fingers skirt across the muscles of Hanzo’s chest, over the hard planes of his abdomen and lower, petting over his now-stiff cock and spending only a little time to rub and toy with his balls before he seeks out his true prize.

Hanzo’s pussy is slick, warm, wet where it’s hidden behind his balls. Genji parts the lips with one gentle, exploring fingertip, looking up over the mound of Hanzo’s tit to watch his face, to see his mouth fall open on a keen and the blush on his sharp cheekbones darken. Genji pets the folds once more, then again, admiring how ready and eager his omega is, already--and then, at Hanzo’s exasperated noise and the fingers that tangle in his own short hair, Genji slips his finger in. 

It’s easy to stretch him out--the walls of his pussy yield and accept Genji’s next two fingers easily, take the rhythmic pumping in stride, with only faint, wet noises to show for it--and as much as he loves where he is, loves seeing Hanzo in the throes of pleasure, this is something they’ve had before. 

Genji wants more.

He pulls off Hanzo’s nipple with a wet pop, slides his fingers free of his brother’s cunt, and ignores Hanzo’s weak little whine of loss. Genji grabs for Hanzo’s ankles and sits up, pushing Hanzo’s knees up to his chest and making him roll up onto his shoulders, just so he can get a good look at what’s waiting for him, tucked away between his omega’s thighs.

“God,” Genji breathes, staring down at Hanzo’s flushed, pink pussy, the folds shining with slick. “Even here, you’re so beautiful, Hanzo…”

He grabs his cock--thick and hard now, fully aroused by his own teasing--and runs the spongy head over Hanzo’s cunt, smearing the slick around until everything gleams. He looks up at Hanzo, meeting his omega’s gaze and admiring the blush on his cheeks, the way he bites and worries at his lower lip--

And without any more teasing, he sinks his dick in, until he feels the hard stop of his pelvis meeting Hanzo’s.

The pleasure is immediate; like wet, warm velvet, clutching Genji’s cock in a snug hold that he never wants to leave. For a moment all he can do is hang his head between his shoulderblades and pant, eyes closed as he savours the feeling of finally being inside his brother--and he fumbles blindly along the bed until he can find Hanzo’s hand, and twines their fingers together in a tight grip. 

“Finally,” Hanzo whispers, his voice thready and strained, and Genji’s lips crack into a smile as he slowly pulls his cock out.

The rhythm he sets is brisk--fierce, almost, as Genji looks around the room and meets the eyes of every other male there, baring his teeth and snarling while he breeds his mate, his omega; daring any one of them to come closer, to try to challenge this bond, this claim he’s made. None do--of course they don’t, they can see the wild bloodlust in Genji’s eyes--and so Genji is left to stew in his own pleasure, fucking Hanzo harder and faster, slamming his cock deep into his brother’s pussy just to hear him howl. 

He almost misses Hanzo’s first orgasm, the squirt of clear fluid against his navel on the thrust in, how slick all but gushes from Hanzo’s cunt to drip down Genji’s balls; but the realization during is almost as good, makes him growl in some kind of animalistic pleasure, happy to have pleased his mate so. It only stokes the fire in his own belly, has him rolling his hips forward faster, harder, deep as he can, his balls slapping up against Hanzo’s own small ones and the wet noise of their fucking almost drowned out by his panting and Hanzo’s cries of bliss.

His knot comes too soon for his liking, swelling up and stretching at Hanzo’s cunt, making him whine and gasp; but he can’t stop it as the pleasure surges over him, a tidal wave that he’s helpless against, making his back bow and his body arch. He rams his hips in one last time, grinding them against Hanzo’s, trying to make his way as deep into his brother’s pussy as he can--and it’s there that Genji finally cums, grabbing Hanzo up and pressing their bodies together, mouthing and biting at his neck with a feral, desperate noise as his orgasm overtakes him and he fills Hanzo’s hungry pussy with seed. 

It’s Hanzo’s weak, muffled moan that eventually pulls Genji away from his neck, and he looks up with bleary eyes to see that Sojiro has come forward, his own cock out and held between Hanzo’s lips. He has a hand on Hanzo’s head, thin fingers threaded through Hanzo’s hair to guide him, and Genji can’t help the twitch of his cock--still locked up tight in his brother’s pussy--at the sight of Hanzo drooling over Sojiro’s flushed, growing knot, the thick streams of white that now paint Hanzo’s face.

From there the floodgates open--with Sojiro having broken the ice, the other members of the clan come forward to partake of the bounty laid out before them. Genji stays exactly where he is, kneeling on the bed with Hanzo’s cunt still gripping his knot, and watches with a careful eye as his mate is set upon by the others.

Two get on either side of Hanzo and start to mouth at his cock, taking turns passing it between their lips and kissing around it, their drool running down the short shaft to make Hanzo’s tight little balls gleam; another shimmies himself beneath Genji, who startles at the feeling of warm and wet against the place where he and Hanzo are connected until the man below him sheepishly retreats, his tongue finding a more suitable home as it teases and flicks around Hanzo’s rim. Two more beset themselves on Hanzo’s chest, kissing and suckling at his nipples, kissing over the very marks that Genji had left only minutes ago--and as he watches the display, watches his mate be used and consumed and laid out bare for the pleasure of so many, Genji finds that same coil of heat winding up in his belly, his arousal raring to go again.

He shoos the men off Hanzo with a brisk wave of his hand, and pulls his mate upright to hold him against his chest, where Hanzo drools and keens like some mindless thing, overcome by his own pleasure. Now that he’s been knotted, he’s starting to smell the way he should--his pheromones getting headier, stronger, musky with heat-scent that is enough to drive Genji wild.

“Father, get behind him,” he instructs, and barely waits for Sojiro’s compliance before he’s grabbing Hanzo around the waist and rolling over, pulling his omega on top of him. It takes Hanzo a few moments to steady himself on his hands and knees, but once he has, he looks around blearily, mouth open and drool making his lips shine.

“Someone give him a cock, he’s absolutely starving for it,” Genji says, pleased when not one but three suitors rush forward, all jamming their dicks in Hanzo’s face, rubbing the drooling tips across his cheeks and his nose and his forehead to make his face shine with pre-cum. One finally manages to slip into his mouth and Hanzo moans around it, eyes closing as he suckles the ruddy tip--the other two, neglected for now, find purchase rutting and rubbing against Hanzo’s smooth cheeks and through the soft locks of his hair.

It’s depraved, absolutely filthy. And Hanzo loves it.

He looks back as he feels something cold probing at his ass, and finds Sojiro kneeling there, his cock in hand. Hanzo doesn’t even have to wonder what his father is going to do--instead, he angles his hips up and rolls back a little, managing not only to seat Genji’s knot even deeper in his pussy but also to open his ass up, make it easier for Sojiro to push his way inside. The initial stretch has him whining, makes tears of overstimulation spring to his eyes, but he can’t stop; he sucks harder on the cock in his mouth and tries to focus on the feeling of mouths at his nipples, a hand between his and Genji’s bodies to rub and toy with his own stiff dick, the utter and complete fullness that comes with having dick in all three of his holes, all at the same time.

It’s better than anything he’s ever felt before, and he never wants it to stop.

Luckily for him, his companions seem to be of the same mindset--Sojiro and Genji set up a rhythm of fucking that has him bouncing forward into the cock in his mouth just to fall backward against both of their shafts, forcing them deeper and deeper with every thrust, until he’s sure that they’re all the way up in his stomach, making the skin over his belly distended. The pace is brutal and quick, sharp rabbitfucking that has Hanzo rocking between the three bodies entirely helpless, eyes closed and mouth open as he takes all that he can.

The first load of cum across his tongue is salty, but pleasantly so; Hanzo drinks it up like he’s dying, sucking at the cock in his mouth until all he can taste is skin, until the man there has to pull away out of oversensitivity. Another is quick to replace him--fatter this time, making Hanzo’s throat stretch--and he’s so wrapped up in slobbering over it, in trying not to choke on the monster ramming down his windpipe, that he almost misses the way Sojiro tenses up behind him, the sharp twitch of Genji’s deep-seated knot.

The Shimada cum in tandem--both filling Hanzo up, shooting him full of cum until it bubbles out around their cocks, dripping down Hanzo’s balls and Genji’s shaft to pool beneath them on the mattress. Hanzo moans around the dick filling his mouth as he clenches down on his father and his brother, savouring the feeling of them together, like they should be; but when Sojiro’s knot pulls free, followed shortly after by Genji’s, it leaves Hanzo feeling empty. The two start to move, and Hanzo squirms, letting the cock in his mouth slip free. “A-ah--Genji? F-father, wait--”

“Silence, my sweet little whore,” Genji says, petting Hanzo’s cum-sticky hair with a breathless grin on his face. “We’re not going anywhere...we’re just taking a break, that’s all. We’ll be back to knot your slutty, hungry little holes again, I promise.” He gives Hanzo’s tacky cheek a pat. “Now be good. You have a lot of cocks left cold and wanting, don’t you?”

Hanzo stares at him blankly, but nods, looking away to instead glance around the room--Genji’s right. There’s still plenty of dick for him to service and get filled with; and now that Genji’s gone first, now that Genji’s put two loads of himself as deep in Hanzo as he possibly could, he doesn’t have to worry about anyone else marring his alpha’s claim on his body.

So Hanzo doesn’t whine when Genji and Sojiro step away, retreating to the sidelines to sit and watch while Hanzo is ravished by their clanmates. Instead, he rolls onto his back and pulls one of his legs up, shivering at the feeling of warm cum oozing from both his exposed holes.

“I’m ready,” he murmurs, and smiles as the wolves descend.


End file.
